Back Home
by MyGoldenBeauty
Summary: Everyone has returned home, back in the enchanted forest. Years have passed. But Belle is all alone. She's never seen Rumplestiltskin since she got back. But one day someone comes to visit her in their castle. Rumbelle fluff, one-shot.


She had to blink more than once before she finally believed that the man standing at the doors was real. The man she had thought long dead. The one whom she had always loved, no matter what circumstances they had found themselves in. No matter what they were going through. And he was here.

Belle had been told he was dead, didn't survive the journey back home, most of them said. There were other rumours. None that she had believed. But when he didn't come find her, she knew he had to be gone. The last she'd seen of him was back in Storybrooke. And their last moments they spent together, was when they fought. She couldn't even remember what it was about. It was too long ago. There was just one sentence that stayed with her: _You're a worthless coward! I never want to see you again!  
_It seemed like that wish had worked. Until now.

She stood in the giant hallway of the castle she used to live in, once upon a time. Dressed in her old warrior clothes she used to fight the yaoguai. She decided that everyday might be a battle. Since the king and queen, and their daughter Emma, were still killing off the ogres and trying to reclaim their kingdom back. She would need to protect her home.

Belle was aware that in one side of her belt, she carried a dagger. _His _dagger. She kept it with her all these years. As a reminder of the monster he once was, and how she was able to see past that. She was prepared. But without warning, tears quickly formed in her eyes and were already making their way down her cheeks.

He'd changed back to his old form- the monster she had fallen in love with. The magic in this world had changed him again. She hadn't seen him like this in decades, and she couldn't help feel slightly happy to see his old-self again. But she was furious. He had the faintest of smiles on his face. He didn't move, didn't say anything. He just stood by the entrance, waiting for what was coming.

She ran up to him, and knocked him down on the floor, falling on top of him,  
"Where have you been?!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She threw her fists down on his chest a couple of times before screaming again, "I said where the hell have you been?!"  
He still didn't reply, but gently took hold of her wrists, and she stopped hitting him. She looked down at his face, a tear falling from her cheek and landing on his own.

He had his golden-green, scaly skin back. If she kissed him, his curse would be broken. But she didn't want to kiss him so he could turn back. She wanted to kiss him because she hadn't seen him in so many years. But she was angry. She hated him. He didn't deserve to be let in so easily. But as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, moaning a little into his mouth, but still kissing him. And his taste momentarily made her whole body numb. He taste like he always had- straw and old magic.

Belle felt his hands slide down onto her back as they lay there on the floor. And she couldn't help running her fingers through his hair. She kissed him harder, never wanting it to end, as he started caressing her hair. But she needed to pull away for breath, and when she did, she was surprised to see his appearance hadn't changed.

"Why are you-?" she started, but he knew exactly what was going on.

"You wished for me to stay the same, didn't you?"

She was surprised he could tell what she had been thinking, even after all these years apart.

"I didn't want you to change just yet." She admitted.

"I can show you I'm not a coward. Kiss me again, take away my power." He leaned forward to kiss her again, but this made her angry, and she quickly got up.

"You can't just use me like that! For me to take away your magic just so you can prove you're not a coward! You still are!" Then she realised they were still fighting, and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling a little stressed. But she carried on anyway, "I thought you were bloody _dead!_" she yelled.  
Rumplestiltskin stood up as well. He found he wasn't able to look into her eyes, so his gaze drifted off to the floor,

"I thought you were dead too." He mumbled almost inaudibly. Belle was surprised to hear this and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hug or slap him right now.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" she asked, "Why didn't you come _here?_" she sobbed, her last question echoing in the giant hall of their home.

"I was told you were dead! Why in God's name would I have come here?!" he yelled, head snapping back up to look at her.

"Why _wouldn't _you have come here?!" she yelled back. Belle had lived in the castle ever since they returned, waiting for him to come back to her, though she knew he never would.

"I couldn't! Don't you understand what it would've done to me? I'd never be able to live with myself! Thinking I'd let you die alone, only to come back here for this place to mock me with the memory of better days!"

Then she lost all anger, and was replaced with sadness, "But I came here," she whispered, "_because _of those memories. And I've waited for you ever since," he stared into her beautiful blue eyes, which were shining with tears. His heart was throbbing, he couldn't bear to see her so upset. He found his gaze once again, falling to the floor, "I love you, Rumplestiltskin." then his head immediately snapped back up when he heard those four words. She loved him? She still loved him after all this time?

"What?"

"I love you, stupid. What did you think I said?" she snapped back, though she was smiling through tears.  
He took a step towards her, and she watched him with sad eyes as he made his way to her.

When they were finally face to face she couldn't help her urge to be in his arms once again, and she hugged him. He found himself caressing her hair and whispering into her ear, "I love you too." She smiled against his chest. "Belle, I'm sorry I didn't come to find you sooner. It was just too hard for me. I was being a coward." Then she hugged him closer and whispered back,

"Don't worry. Just promise you'll never leave me again." He felt his heart throb for her once again,

"Oh, sweetheart," he pulled away and rested his head against hers, looking into her eyes, so she could see he wasn't lying, "Please don't be afraid. I will stay with you forever. I promise I will never leave your side again. And you must remember that even if we do get separated again, it doesn't mean that I will stop loving you. You got that?"

Belle nodded against his forehead and smiled. Smiled for the first time in years. Rumplestiltskin was still keeping the deal they had made when they first met: she'd be with him forever.


End file.
